Fiebre
by Mihll
Summary: One Shot AU


**Aclaración:**** Los personajes utilizados en este fic son de autoría de Naoko Takeuchi y yo los utilizo sólo para divertir y divertirme.**

Advertencia: Deben leer de principio a fin, no se queden a medias.

* * *

**"Fiebre"  
Historia basada en "Sailor Moon"**

**Por**

**Mihll**

* * *

**++++++++Capítulo Único++++++++**

* * *

Era feliz con Seiya. Serena no podía negar que lo era. Sin embargo, dicha felicidad carecía de aquél detalle que la elevaba a la plenitud: un hijo de ambos. Él le daba todo lo que quería, cumplía hasta sus más locos caprichos, incluso podía conseguirle el cielo si así lo deseaba, pero se negaba a darle eso, algo tan simple, hermoso y puro a vista de muchos…y tan complicado a vista de él.

Después de tres años insistiendo en todas las formas posibles, ya estaba cansada de tantas negativas.

— ¿Sabías que Rei ya espera su segundo bebé? —murmuró de pronto, y su pregunta flotó en el aire un momento antes de ser contestada.

—Pues felicítala de mi parte, y por favor, cómprale un hermoso regalo.

—Ya lo hice…

—Como siempre anticipándote a mis pensamientos. —Seiya sonrió al decir esto, más su deseo de darle un beso en agradecimiento fue menos que el interés de saber con exactitud que decían de Three Lights en esa revista tras la cual se ocultaba su rostro.

—Seiya…—Serena suspiró. No podía evitarlo. Era la última oportunidad que se daba para conseguir un "sí" y evidentemente toda negativa daría paso a una respuesta drástica, bastante alocada e incoherente que se había apoderado de su mente de una extraña manera.

— ¿Sí, amor?

—En dos meses más cumplimos cinco años de casados… Las chicas ya comienzan a burlarse de mí…—Otro suspiro escapó de su boca mientras cogía valor. —Quiero decirte que no quiero ser la única entre cinco amigas que después de tantos años de casada aún no puede tener un bebé del hombre que ama.

—Que no te importe lo que digan ellas.

—Seiya, quiero un bebé. —Insistió Serena.

—Aún somos muy jóvenes. —Espetó un Seiya enojado. No quería ni darle la cara, no valía la pena una nueva discusión relacionada con el tema de siempre.

—Siempre con la misma excusa.

—Te he dicho mil veces que un bebé a estas alturas de mi carrera es una gran responsabilidad, una distracción. Apenas inicio en esto y requiero toda mi atención puesta en las fans que llevaran a los chicos y a mí directo al estrellato máximo…

—Yo creía que ya habían alcanzado ese punto. —Serena contestó enojada.

—Ya no quiero hablar de esto. No quiero un hijo ahora y punto final.

—Yo si lo quiero. Y voy a tenerlo.

—Pues tendrás que engendrar un bebé por ti solita porque yo no colaboraré.

—Es justo lo que quería oír de tus labios. —Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su plan. —Voy a salir, Seiya. —Advirtió.

— ¿Y dejar la calidez del lecho matrimonial?

— ¿Calidez? —se volvió a mirarle con ironía. —Yo a tu lado sólo encuentro frío, un tormentoso frío proveniente de esa boca acostumbrada a negarme lo que más quiero en mi vida después de ti. No es justo, Seiya.

—Bien. —Por un minuto postergó la lectura y su vista se posó en su esposa quién, enojada, se quitaba su camisa de dormir mientras andaba directo al closet. — ¡Vaya! Al parecer vas en serio.

—Muy en serio.

El tono de enfado de ella le divirtió; si la conocía como creía conocerla, ésta no era otra cosa más que una amenaza sin sentido. No iría a ningún lado.

Regresó la vista a la revista

—Y… ¿adónde se supone que irás? —preguntó entonces

Mientras se colocaba la blusa más sexy en ese armario, Serena respondió: —Yo quiero un hijo y tú no me quieres ayudar a conseguirlo, por lo tanto, me obligas a salir por ahí a encontrar al primer tipo dispuesto a hacerme el favor.

Seiya ahogó una risa con la revista.

—Hablo muy en serio. —Advirtió ella en tono serio, más él siguió riendo. "A ver si luego sigues con el mismo humor" —pensó entonces. Rápidamente se colocó una falda que combinaba con la blusa, cogió un par de zapatos y su chaqueta, y salió del cuarto. A esas alturas, las risas de su esposo ya eran carcajadas que se oían por todo el departamento.

Ya en la sala, se dedicó a pasear de un lado a otro. Indecisa. Incapaz de salir y hacer lo que estaba pensando. No, a pesar de todo, no podía cruzar la puerta y hacer eso que había pensado y dicho.

— ¡Te apuesto un corte horrible de cabello a que no cumples tu amenaza! ¡Te conozco demasiado! ¡Esto es sólo un acto desesperado de una mujer desesperada!

Esos gritos fueron aún más estruendosos que las carcajadas.

¡Suficiente! Esto ya era demasiado.

— ¡Te dije que hablaba en serio! —Gritó, y por fin cogió el pomo de la puerta, girándola. — ¡Y sí soy una mujer desesperada!

Salió dejando tras de sí el sonido de un portazo. El enojo que él le provocó la condujo sin pensar al elevador. Descendió al primer nivel, cruzó el vestíbulo y la puerta principal sin dudar, pero al dar más allá de dos pasos desde allí, todo impulso provocado se esfumó. Era una vez más aquella mujercita débil de antes del reto.

Miró atrás. Amaba a Seiya y no por su negativa iba a proceder. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

— ¡Al diablo! Lo más que pierdo es un poco de buena facha con el corte. —Se dijo en voz alta.

Pronto estuvo de vuelta en el ascensor, aunque en casa no estaría de regreso tan pronto; entonces, como si se tratase de un juego, pulsó el botón al último nivel del edificio, y llegado allí, pulsó el del nivel del subterráneo, para repetir todo varias veces hasta considerar que ya era suficiente.

La caja metálica descendía, y en su proceso pasó a recoger a un pasajero en el noveno nivel. Él…él era inconfundible, no podía no reconocer a un cotizado modelo famoso por sus escándalos con mujeres de su medio. Él, la puso algo nerviosa tras plantarse a su lado, él…le habló cuando menos lo esperó, antes incluso que la puerta terminara de cerrarse.

—Tienes buen aspecto. Y ese cabello rubio lo poseen pocas mujeres de buena facha en este país. Te iría bien siendo modelo…

—No es para mí. —Contestó Serena, con forzada indiferencia.

—Sólo decía…—-dijo él.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso sexto piso, pocos segundos después, ella dio los pasos necesarios para salir, pero antes de que estuviera fuera del todo, oyó a sus espaldas:

—Debe ser aburrido estar casada y no divertirse nada en el matrimonio...Lo noto en tu rostro.

Serena se volvió. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decir una cosa así!

—Hablas demasiado de cosas que no te importan. —le espetó seria.

—Sólo decía…—repitió el muchacho sonriendo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es divertido para ti? —preguntó inesperadamente.

—Depende del punto de vista en que quiera mirar la diversión. —respondió viendo que ella estaba interponiéndose al cierre de las puertas. — Pero creo que dada tu posición... —insinuó.

—De acuerdo. —señaló volviendo en sus pasos. Las puertas se cerraron. —Puedes responderme en lo tardamos en llegar al primer piso.

El moreno sonrió más ampliamente. —No era para que te lo tomaras tan apecho—dijo—Más mi respuesta es simple, y es hacer todo aquello que me haga sonreír y no traer una cara de dos metros como la tuya.

—Eso no es respuesta, específica.

—Ir a bailar, reunirme con mis amigos, de vez en cuando hacer deporte...

—Pues no es la gran cosa. —murmuró Serena desdeñosa.

—Pero al menos sonrío, es lo que vale, ¿no? —dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

Serena evitó un comentario. Como el ascensor era rápido, el tiempo se les vino encima y ya había llegado al primer nivel y las puertas se abrían.

— ¿Se supone que ahora vas a divertirte?

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —contraatacó el modelo deteniendo su salida.

—No, adónde quieras que vayas no.

—Entonces no vamos a ningún lado, nos quedamos en mi departamento y nos divertimos allí.

Todo ese cruce de palabras había sido rápido. Serena apenas cayó en cuenta que estaba flirteando con él, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba, y eso hizo que el muchacho finalmente simplemente dejara que las puertas se cerraran.

—El silencio concede. —dijo entonces el modelo pulsando el botón de su piso.

Serena sintió la incomodidad. Ése tipo era un descarado como decían las noticias de farándula. Pero siendo sincera, la oportunidad estaba en sus manos, inconscientemente había dado el paso y el tipo era guapo, muy guapo. Tenía que reconocerlo. Sí hasta podría ser el perfecto padre para su hijo, siempre y cuando no tuviera a Seiya a su lado… sin embargo, cuando ya llegaban al nivel de piso indicado perdió todo sentido de conciencia con un solo beso que ese tipo le dio; profundo y fogoso, como nadie, ni siquiera su esposo le había dado. Entonces se dejó arrastrar hasta el interior del departamento 908, que no era muy distinto en distribución al suyo, pero era más personal, de una sola habitación a diferencia del suyo que tenía tres, más no le dio importancia porque entre besos pronto llegó hasta ese único cuarto, y se encontró prisionera entre una gran cama y el cuerpo de un sexy modelo.

Serena gustaba de los besos y de las caricias en su piel que la sacaban de aquella realidad donde existía Seiya; de alguna forma, se olvidó de él, de quién era ella, y quién era ese mismo que le producía intensas sensaciones que la provocaban a no oponer resistencia a su voluntad de poseerla.

Poco tiempo después había ropa regada en el suelo, y la cama, antes hecha prolijamente, estaba desordenada y se seguía desordenando bajo dos cuerpos que sudorosos se retorcían y mecían al compás del placer. Gemidos, susurros entrecortados, y el frotar de las sábanas, fue todo lo que se oyó por un largo rato.

Fue un fuego vivaz entre dos cuerpos el que ardió calentando el aire de la pequeña habitación, que quedó impregnada con un suave olor a sexo.

—No sé tú, pero para mí fue increíble. —dijo de pronto el modelo con la respiración entrecortada.

Serena se limitó a no responder. Ya se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho. No podía créelo de ninguna manera. Su mente era ya un mar de confusiones, de reproches. ¡Cuán fácil había sido caer rendida ante la tentación de la carne! Cuán fácil era caer ante ese hombre casi perfecto en apariencia física, el que todas deseaban. Lamentaba no haber podido rehuir de aquél cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba a la perfección,... lamentaba haber cumplido su palabra a Seiya...

De espaldas contra la cama, no hacía más que mirar el techo con una avalancha de preguntas convergiendo en su mente: ¿cómo levantarse e irse?, ¿cómo llegar a casa sintiéndose distinta? ¿Cómo enfrentar a su esposo?,... cómo seguir adelante sabiendo que había una traición de por medio…

Frustrada de su debilidad, Serena se cubrió los ojos con un pesar que el moreno advirtió por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

Así continuaron, en silencio, hasta que este fue roto débilmente por el deslizar de su cuerpo entre las sábanas. Serena quedó sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Aunque no lo creas, amo a mi esposo. —musitó.

—Eso me temo. —respondió el moreno para luego agregar: —Pero no te preocupes, de mí no saldrá una palabra de lo sucedido esta noche.

—Así es mejor. —dijo Serena levantándose para luego vestirse con lentitud y en completo silencio.

###

El departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, el suave sonido de de las agujas del reloj pared llegaba hasta los oídos de Serena dentro de tanto silencio en que sumía su hogar. Caminaba en puntillas, temiendo provocar el más mínimo ruido al dar sus pasos. Si tenía suerte, Seiya estaría dormido, sin embargo, no la tenía. Se hizo la luz y a sus espaldas oyó su voz:

—He de pensar que cumpliste tu palabra.

Se volvió hacia él, le miró más no dijo nada y continuó su ruta a pasos normales, encerrándose en el baño al llegar a su cuarto. Olfateó sus ropas impregnadas de un olor que no eran de su esposo, entonces temió de la ira de éste cuando se diera cuenta.

Respirando profundamente se hizo la idea de que debía encarar lo que viniera. Con tres cuotas de estupidez y una de valentía, salió de ése lugar al poco rato. Seiya en ese momento rompió en carcajadas con tan sólo verle aparecer.

—Muy bonito ja ja ja, no puedo creerlo ja ja ja, no fuiste capaz... dime, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste dando vueltas en ese ascensor?... —Serena lo miro casi con impacto. —El conserje me lo contó todo—seguía riendo—subiste y bajaste, una, dos, tres… ¿mil veces? Señora-incapaz-de-cumplir-su-palabra.

— Si supieras realmente todos los detalles de mi salida—dijo Serena, impresionada de la estupidez de su marido, ¿o sólo estaba jugando con ella?

-Serena, Serena—murmuró el cantante sentándose en el pie de la cama, tratando de contener su risa—Me debes un corte de cabello, uno bien especial…Te cortaré un poco esos hermosos cabellos tuyos, porque yo gané…

—¿Tan seguro estás? —lo desafió sin temor a que se saliera una verdad, como sea tarde o temprano tendría que salir según sus pronósticos.

—Ya métete en la cama—Seiya dijo pareciendo serio—y por favor…—volvió a reír sin poder aguantarse. —...nada, ja ja ja nada...

—Pero antes déjame ducharme y quitarme el aroma de otro—lo dijo en serio, pero sólo consiguió aumentar el volumen de las carcajadas de su esposo

Serena entonces se fue a dar una larga ducha de agua tibia. No quiso pensar en nada en ese tiempo bajo el agua. Cuando salió se secó y hubo constatado que su encuentro furtivo no lo hubiera dejado marcas; no las había, a pesar de que así lo creía.

A la hora de dormir estuvo muy atenta a cualquier señal de su esposo, quién actuó con normalidad aunque muy divertido de la situación e incluso se abrazó a ella como todas las noches. Era muy idiota pensado que no le iba a traicionar. Lo aseguró completamente antes de dormirse profundamente.

###

Un mes y medio, un largo mes y medio había transcurrido desde que Serena traicionó a Seiya, y hacía una semana que se había enterado que esa traición tuvo consecuencias; estaba esperando un hijo de ése tipo, cuyo nombre ya conocía bien. Se llamaba Darien Chiba, un personaje a quien no veía hasta ahora, en que precisamente coincidían en el ascensor. Él iba cargando un par de maletas, y ella, unas bolsas con compras.

—Primero usted, señora. —-le dijo amablemente señalándole el paso al interior del elevador; luego, la secundó en el ingreso, y presionó los pisos correspondientes a cada uno. —Hay un lindo día afuera.—agregó plantándose a su lado, como la primera vez.

—Supongo. — respondió Serena distante. Darien sonrió.

—Visité Estados Unidos—señaló sus maletas— ese país sí que es caluroso, diría que es un asco.

—Haz de haber ido por trabajo. —dijo sólo por seguirle la conversación.

—Trabajo y diversión.

—Bien por ti. —Y no dijo nada más. Cuando dejó atrás el ascensor, y antes de sentir el leve sonido de las puertas el cerrarse, sintió su mirada en su espalda. Lo cierto era que ése hombre le provocaba algo, mucho más que saberlo el padre del hijo que esperaba, pero no sabía qué era.

Al llegar al interior de su departamento, pudo ver a Seiya entretenido con la televisión, un programa donde se hablaba de los Three Lights. Pasó de él y se fue directamente a la cocina. Dejó las compras sobre la encimera y se apoyó en esta misma, preguntándose qué mierda haría, sin embargo, su lío mental fue interrumpido por la presencia de su esposo.

—¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

—¡Rayos! —Exclamó sobándose la frente.—Se quedó en el coche.—Como sabía que no conformaría a su esposo hasta que éste tuviera esas dichosas cervezas que le encargó, dijo: — Voy por ellas.

Sin obtener una respuesta salió del departamento gruñendo por lo bajo, para su mala fortuna el ascensor de tardó en responder a su llamado y cuando lo hizo, se encontró de nuevo con él, con Darien.

—¡Vaya fortuna! Dos veces en menos de quince minutos. —señaló él sonriendo complacido.

¿Es que acaso hoy era el peor día de su vida?

Serena se metió en la caja metálica. No tuvo que marcar el nivel del estacionamiento porque Darien ya lo había hecho.

No pasaban del tercer nivel cuando ése loco pulsó el botón para detener la marcha de la máquina.

—Hoy tienes muy mal aspecto. —le dijo mirándola.

—No es mi día, no me lo hagas aún peor, ¿sí? —Serena casi suplicó.

—No es lo que pretendo. —dijo acercándose peligrosamente, tanto que Serena tuvo que huir estampando su espalda contra la pared.

—No me hagas que lo pida como un favor. —mirando a sus costados pudo ver los fuertes brazos que le acorralaban y al volver su vista al frente se encontró con el rostro de Darien muy cerca suyo. — ¡No te atrevas! —amenazó.

—¿Atreverme a qué?¿A esto? —preguntó y le besó apasionadamente sin darle tiempo a una respuesta.

Serena quiso huir del beso, pero no pudo. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba respondiendo y sus manos se encontraban atrayendo la cabeza del modelo hacía sí para profundizar el ardiente contacto, que era intenso, como provocado de la añoranza por todo el tiempo en que no se vieron.

Su único golpe de conciencia que tuvo fue en el instante en que se percató que estaba siendo suya una vez más, en un ascensor como en sus más locas fantasías, y le resultaba increíble, disfrutaba del buen sexo que ni el mismo Seiya le daba, y lo disfrutó hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo. Terminó sonriendo, satisfecha…de alguna forma todo reproche por recaer en la fidelidad, era anulado por la felicidad de un buen reencuentro.

##

Día viernes, Seiya llegaba a casa más contento de lo normal. Serena por su parte, era todo un contraste con respecto a su esposo, los síntomas de su estado la estaban agobiando más de la cuenta.

Ella estaba en el baño cuando oyó el grito de llamado de él . Debió tomarse su tiempo antes de dignarse a ir a su encuentro y sorprenderse con su enorme felicidad representada en una enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba.

— Me decidí Serena... lo he pensado mucho, sé que te herí con mi negativa, pero ahora sí quiero.

— ¿Querer qué? —interrogó Serena sin comprender.

-¡Un hijo Serena! Lo que has querido te lo daré. Nos daremos ese regalo. —se acercó y la abrazó.—Los chicos me convencieron, ellos que siempre han estado de tu lado velaron por tu felicidad. —finalizó más sonriente si se podía

—¿Ahora? —Se distanció molesta.—Ahora...es muy tarde…—finalizó con evidente amargura.

—Amor. —Le llamó acariciándole la mejilla—Disculpa por cansarte, por no desearlo antes…—Su mano fue alejada por un manotazo. —Lo siento, de veras que lo siento.

—Es tarde, Seiya.—casi le gritó mirándolo muy enojada y con insistencia unos segundos para luego salir de casa rápidamente.

Sus pasos le llevaron hasta el elevador que no tardó en responder. Al alcanzar el noveno nivel, no sabía exactamente si Darien estaba en casa, no sabía siquiera porqué corría a con él… Y lo vio saliendo del departamento con una hermosa chica de largos cabellos, y prácticamente se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo. Algo en su interior se desató, algo que no podía entender, y que era como una mezcla de dolor y decepción.

—Serena. —Darien llamó apenas la vio. Para él era normal ir de la mano con esa chica, una amiga de la infancia que trataba siempre con mucho cariño.

—Creo que fue un error venir.—musitó Serena alejándose pero al instante sintió un agarre en su brazo que le hizo volverse bruscamente. Mas que posar su mirada inmediatamente en él, lo hizo en ésa espectadora casual que no parecía como tal, sino que como la aventura de una noche del modelo. —Quédate con tu…tu…tu aventura, yo me voy con mi esposo.

—Es Setsuna, una amiga de mi infancia.—explicó Darien mientras la chica caía totalmente en cuenta rápidamente que estaba demás en una discusión de dos amantes.

—Como tú digas. —fue la respuesta en forma sarcástica

Darien miró a su amiga.

—Perdon, mañana te llamo, ¿sí? —Setsuna asintió. Él devolvió la vista a la rubia. —Ahora entremos, si vamos a discutir que sea dentro de mi casa.

Ya en el interior del departamento, la rubia se paseó de un lugar a otro, tomándose la cabeza y mostrando un aspecto preocupado.

—No era mi amante si eso te preocupa, es una amiga de la infancia que quiero como mi hermana. —Darien quiso aclarar nuevamente.

—No es eso. —murmuró Serena.

— ¿Entonces?

Serena dio una vuelta más en su andar y luego se dejó caer derrotada en un sillón.

—Llevo mucho tiempo deseando un hijo a tal punto de tenerlo como obsesión, pero Seiya se negaba…—Si bien Darien se extrañó un poco de la confesión se lo tomó con calma. —Ahora él viene y me dice que quiere un hijo.—dijo pasándose las manos por el rostro como si quisiera desprenderse de una gran angustia.

—¿Y eso qué?... ¿no se supone que quiere tenerlo ahora? Es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó Darien con alguna duda.

—No es bueno. Respondió simplemente la rubia, bajando la mirada un instante para levantarla después y fijarla en Darien. —Es malo...porque ya espero un hijo tuyo.

Darien permaneció silencioso, ella agregó aclarando.—Tengo casi dos meses...

Darien se levantó y caminó pensativo como Serena lo había hecho, de un lado a otro para después sentarse a su lado, tragando saliva antes de interrogarla.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Es tuyo, no tengo sexo con Seiya a menos que sea con protección, ¡Ya te dije que él no quería hijos! —aclaró en forma alterada.

—Está bien. Esto es muy simple. —consiguió que ella lo mirara estupefacta, de simple no tenía nada a juicio de ésta. —Ven conmigo. Huyamos. Dejemos todo atrás…

— ¿Hasta tu carrera?

—Ser modelo no es carrera. Detesto ser modelo y tengo que aguantármelas para conseguir mi verdadero sueño profesional: el ser doctor. —su mano alcanzó la de de Serena y la apretó suavemente, mientras la miraba con ternura. —Serena…si vienes conmigo cumpliría mi sueño de vida, estar junto a ti, cosa que he deseado desde que te vi por primera vez cuando te mudaste aquí.

—Me mudé hace casi cuatro años.

—Pues hace casi cuatro años que te amo, mismo tiempo que envidio a ese tipo que no fue capaz de hacerte sonreír verdaderamente con lo que más querías…

Serena negó con la cabeza, alejó su mano de la de él y terminó por apartarse del todo, levantándose. —No puedo hacerlo. —dijo.

—Si puedes…nuestro hijo nos necesitará juntos.

—No. —agitó su cabeza nuevamente, como deshaciéndose de una mala idea. —Estoy confundida…Ese amor tuyo me confunde…son demasiados años...

—Bien compensado. —se acercó y la atrajo en un abrazo. Besó su cabeza y agregó: —Necesitas a alguien que te dé todo, y ése únicamente soy yo. Ven conmigo y hagamos una familia con nuestro bebé…Si no me amas ahora, no importa, esperaré por tu corazón todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Tomaría la salida fácil.

—No es la más fácil, es la mejor…para nuestro bebé. Ahora sólo él / ella importa.

Serena pensó: "al final, él tiene razón"

Huiría con él.

##

Era ya de noche y el tren rumbo a Hokkaido continuaba sin pausa. Serena no podía dormir. Con los ojos muy abiertos miraba fijamente la oscuridad en que se sumía el camarote, escuchando la suave respiración de Darien, su amante.

Porque así lo quiso, su vida había dado un giro sin retorno.

Pensaba que Seiya a esas alturas estaba preocupado buscándola. Sentía pena por él y por sí misma, porque fue una canalla de primera categoría al recoger sus cosas cuando él no estaba. Ni siquiera le dejó una nota diciendo que se iba con otro, nada. Sencillamente lo dejó como quien abandona un objeto que ya no utiliza.

Seiya había sido un buen amante y buen marido exceptuando por unos cuantos detalles pequeños que no lo hacían perfecto. Fue muy bueno el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, había momentos con él que serían inolvidables, por eso tampoco podría olvidarlo a él.

Se desesperó entonces, sintiendo el golpetear duro de su corazón contra su pecho, le dolía haber mandado a la mierda todos esos años y haber deshecho un compromiso de amor que se suponía era para toda la vida, en tan sólo un instante.

Presa de una culpa indescriptible sus ojos se aguaron. Pronto sus lágrimas serían como ríos que avanzaban en su piel quemándola, también comenzó a emitir gemidos que despertaron a quien dormía a su lado y sintió su cuerpo aferrado al suyo y su aliento cálido sobre su sobre su oreja bañada en lágrimas.

— ¿Tan pronto te arrepentiste? —preguntó Darien.

Su voz fue helada y la sintió como una daga extra que se incrustaba en su corazón dolorido. Sollozó con más fuerza. Encendió la luz, se sentó en la cama con la cabeza caída. Al poco rato le dijo:

—No me arrepiento...es solo que no debí dejarlo de esa forma, me buscará y se desesperará por no saber nada; quizá hasta piense que me pasó algo malo. Estos días sin saber nada de mí serán horribles para él.

Darien también se sentó y lo atrajo para cobijarlo en un abrazo

—Llámalo Serena, no es la mejor forma, pero hazlo. Dile que te vas con tu nueva familia.

Esta vez la voz de él había sonado cálida, y en su abrazo reconfortante encontró la calma y después el sueño entre caricias que la adormecieron.

Despertó en la mañana, la luz de día invadía todo el cuarto. Sentía un escozor en los ojos. Se incorporó de a poco mirando su teléfono móvil en la mesita al lado de la cama. Debía hablar con Sieya. Entonces pensó mucho, tal vez demasiado. Su ser era un tormento de reproches. Pensando en el bien de Seiya y no en el de ella, se levantó rápidamente.

Terminaba de llenar su maleta cuando de improviso una mano le tironeó de su pijamas. Se volvió con rapidez encontrando a una pequeña niña de cabellos rosas que la miraba intrigada.

— ¿Adónde vas con esa maleta, mami? ¿Nos vas a llevar contigo? —preguntó la niña con su voz infantil. Se aferraba a su muñeca.

Serena creyó oír mal. Parpadeó varias veces muy confundida, y sin poder responder miró la analizó encontrando un parecido muy familiar.

—Dime mami—insistió la pequeña—¿Dónde vas?

Ella miró su maleta, sentía un fuerte mareo y no podía procesar bien lo que estaba pasando o por qué esa linda niña le llamaba mami. Continuó sin responder y la niña salió corriendo.

Serena miró todo en rededor, algo andaba mal, se suponía que se durmió en el camarote de un tren, ahora parecía haber despertado en otro sitio, un amplio y bien decorado cuarto, con una cama enorme en el centro. Su dolor de cabeza y confusión iba en aumento. Se llevó las manos a la frente como si con ello aminorara la molestia.

Se oyeron pasos en la puerta, voces de la chiquilla y de alguien que resultaba ser Darien.

—Nena, tu mami no se va.—decía el adulto con un tono divertido en su voz.

—Se va, mira. —la fina voz decía con preocupación.

La pequeña apareció de nuevo dentro del cuarto tironeando a Darien, quien, observando la maleta a los pies de Serena y la expresión de ésta, asustada y sorprendida, no pudo más que la misma pregunta que la niña.

— ¿Dónde se supone que vas con eso?

—Me... voy—contestó ella con duda.

— ¿Cómo que te vas? —preguntó acercándose a él con la niña aún sujetada a su pantalón casi al borde del sollozo porque su madre la abandonaba.

—Seiya…—balbuceó Serena.

—¿Seiya? —repitió Darien extrañado.

—Sí... bueno…—volvió a mirar en rededor, a la niña. Todavía estaba muy confundido.

—¿No me digas que después de lo de anoche te dio por visitar a ese tipo que vive prácticamente en otra galaxia? —Rió Darien.

—Yo...no sé…—dijo al tiempo que sentía la mano de Darien en su frente.

—Aún no baja la calentura.—expresó Darien advirtiendo que Serena le miraba entre rara y embobada.—Deberías volver a la cama y no pensar en ir a ver a ése tipo mientras aún estés enferma.

—¿Enferma? —preguntó Serena mostrando la expresión de haberse olvidado de todo.

Darien sonrió ampliamente.

—Parece que la fiebre te está alterando, ven. —le tomó la mano y la condujo a la cama. Advirtiendo a su niña aún triste, le dijo: —Tu mami no se va.—miró divertido a Serena—sólo está desorientada porque todavía sigue enfermita.

La niña no tardó en llegar y se abrazó a Serena.

—Hazle caso a mi papi, recuerda que el sábado me prometiste ir al parque de diversiones, estarás bien para entonces, ¿cierto? —la miró esperando la respuesta con ansiedad.

—Claro. —le acarició la mejilla. La pequeña sonrió feliz.

—Le diré a las chicas que nos acompañen. —dijo para luego salir corriendo del cuarto.

— ¿Las chicas? —preguntó Serena recostándose. Darien asintió, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le terminó de cubrir con las mantas.

—No dejas de preocuparme…Cabeza de Chorlito.

Ése apodo tan único de su esposo hizo salir de la fantasía.

Darien siguió hablando pero Serena dejó de oírle. Al fin ella se había dado cuenta de la realidad y recordado lo que pasó; tuvo la mala suerte bajo un aguacero, y cogerse, posteriormente a raíz de eso, el mal que por lo visto le hizo delirar de una manera grotesca… Resultaba gracioso continuar el sueño despierta, y rió de buenas ganas y a grandes carcajadas que desconcertaron a su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Darien entonces, evitando contagiarse las risas.

—Tuve una pesadilla y al parecer no acabó cuando desperté.—dijo sosegándose a fuerzas.

No entendía como pudo confundir la realidad con una pesadilla… Culpó a la fiebre, tenía que serlo para seguir creyendo después de despertar que estaba casada con Seiya a quien no veía en años.

—Era un sueño en que yo estaba casado con Sieya y tú eras mi amante. —sonrió.

Darien, interesado, se puso en pie.

—Iré a pedirle a las chicas el favor de esperar un rato. Quisiera escuchar tu relato ahora mismo, mientras tienes los detalles bien frescos…Regreso de inmediato.

Darien abandonó el cuarto y Serena sonrió ampliamente pensado que aún en el mundo alterado por las pesadillas estaba destinada a estar al lado de ése hombre guapo y maravilloso que era su esposo en la dulce realidad.

Cuando él regresó, notó su sonrisa y embobado la miró un largo instante antes acomodarse a su lado en la cama.

—Cuéntame. —demandó entonces, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Lo haré, pero antes quiero que sepas que te amo. —lo miró con un brillo intenso de amor reflejado en sus pupilas azules. —Te amo cada día más y creo que no podría vivir sin ti.

—Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti, amor.

Tras un suave y dulce beso, el relato de Serena comenzó…

* * *

**++++++++Fin ++++++++**

* * *

**Notas Finales:**

Hola.

Lo que acaban de leer, es una adaptación. Por supuesto el fic original es de mi autoría, titulado con el mismo nombre, publicado en otra página que me limitaré a no mencionar.

Hasta pronto. Mihll.


End file.
